


【好兆头】欲火焚蛇（上）【AC】

by dingdingqie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingqie/pseuds/dingdingqie
Summary: 上半身人下半身蛇的克鲁利自慰玩具发qing期分上下两章是因为后面还没码完，而且我很好奇突然沙雕会不会把人笑萎





	【好兆头】欲火焚蛇（上）【AC】

**Author's Note:**

> 上半身人下半身蛇的克鲁利  
> 自慰  
> 玩具  
> 发qing期
> 
> 分上下两章是因为后面还没码完，而且我很好奇突然沙雕会不会把人笑萎

克鲁利躺在冰凉的瓷砖地面上，凉意渗透进皮肤，却无法替他抵挡炙热的空气的烧灼感，这比躺在桑拿房还滚烫，就像圣水的蒸汽在燃烧。

他在瓷砖上打着滚，控制不住地变回了原型。蛇是冷血动物，但此刻他仿佛连血液都在沸腾，火热的血迸发到全身各处，连脑子都快烧糊涂了。  
他用地面摩擦自己的腹部，特别是靠近尾巴的地方……  
难以启齿的部位肿胀骚痒，渴望被蹂躏一般，自说自话地分泌出了润滑用的体液。随着他大力磨蹭，地面上也留下了晶莹的水痕。

汗水打湿了他的身体，顺着鳞片滑落，很快就消失在空气里，他感到自己也快被蒸发了。这席卷全身的热意是由内而外的，地板再凉爽也降不下体温。他挣扎着滑进浴缸中——前几日开始他的身体就隐约开始发热，但他没有重视，只是放了一个浴缸便于泡冷水澡。啊，他真是该死的迟钝！这些征兆，为什么没有更早注意到——注意到之后又能做什么呢？

脑海中划过某只天使的脸，巨蛇甩甩晕乎乎的头，盘旋起来，沉进水底。他不需要呼吸，但他此时却有一种缺氧感。太热，太难受。哪怕他现在泡进冰块里，也只是饮鸩止渴。

蛇类的泄殖腔靠近尾部，显然他现在的姿态现在没法帮助自己。克鲁利实在无法忍耐了，他想变回人形解决磨人的燥热，但不知怎么的，中途出了岔子，他的的确确变回人了——但只有上半身。他腰部以下还是蛇尾。而那鳞片下的穴口已经自动打开，准备迎接任何能够进入的东西。

克鲁利咒骂一声，背靠浴缸卷起尾巴，将手指捅进去。他以前没经历过眼下这样的情况，这是六千多年来的第一次发情，他从来不知道自己也会像条雌蛇一样渴求交配……也从来不知道自己的身体居然这样淫荡，光是一根手指，他喉咙里的呻吟就快抑制不住了，就像一股电流滋的一下窜过全身，令他不由自主地把手指送得更深了一些，指甲擦过某处，几乎让他的尾巴弹跳出水面，这样的快感如此强烈，以至于他忘记了身上的燥热。

于是他决定遵从本能，放空大脑，让自己沉溺于此。贪婪的后穴并不满足于一根手指，克鲁利一齐将三根手指插进去，松软湿润的穴口很容易就接纳了它们。他搅动手指，胡乱地磨弄寻找着敏感点，动作有些粗暴，抽出时还会露出一点粉色的肠肉。体液顺着他的手指飘进水里，克鲁利感觉浑身都粘腻了起来。他喘息着扭动尾巴，试图将手指送进更深处。  
但是这还不够，远远不够，他的身体还在渴望更多，更大的东西来填满欲望的缺口。  
他抽出手指，泄殖腔在水波中一开一合地等待什么东西进入。

恶魔和天使其实几乎不会产生什么性欲，但克鲁利好歹在人间停留了千年，已经充分了解到人类这一物种可以多么富有创造力，特别是在满足生理需求上。  
他希望报告上不会写他滥用奇迹变出成人玩具……

克鲁利把一根粗黑的假阴茎缓缓插进后穴，这根阴茎比手指粗太多，表面上还布满小颗粒，摩擦着柔嫩的从未被开发过的肠壁。随着它一点一点地塞进去，和手指带来的不同的快感席卷全身，他清楚地感觉到这冰凉的塑料玩具在入侵自己体内的全过程，他在用一根假阴茎操自己，把自己变成这副淫荡的模样。

他像是触电一样颤抖着，努力克制自己强烈的喘息。他以为假阴茎已经进去大半了，低头一看却只进去一个头，而这已经撑满了他的后穴。恶魔迫切地想要解决自己身上的问题，所以狠心地用力一推，几乎整根没入。就像从身体里被劈开，剧烈的疼痛让他的蛇尾扭动着想要躲避，但他无处可逃，这是他亲手送进去的剑刃，他越是想逃，反而越把它往更深处顶。从未涉足过的地方第一次被这样粗暴的探索，他像是触电一样痉挛起来，竟然在疼痛与快感的交织中发泄了。

克鲁利瘫在浴缸里，浑身湿透，分不清是汗水还是浴缸水，或者是体液。他的泄殖腔还在分泌润滑物，整个房间仿佛都弥漫着一股淡淡的香甜气息。那根粗大的玩具仍旧深深埋在他的体内，已经没有胀痛感，他的身体以惊人的速度接受了这一切，并且叫嚣着想要更多。

一次射精并没有缓解他体内的浴火，身体又变得滚烫。克鲁利打开了一个开关，那根玩具猛地震动起来，在脆弱的后穴中扭动碾磨，酥麻感让他的腰都软下来。克鲁利将自己全身都沉入水中，假阴茎的搅动总会带进一点水，这种冰凉感正是他所需要的。他扭着腰，这次是因为快感。

恍惚间，他看见了天使……水波让他的脸有些变形，但他绝不会认错。

亚茨拉斐尔？  
这是幻觉吗？一个天使怎么会出现在一个恶魔的住所中？

天使担忧地靠近了他，他好像在说什么，但克鲁利把自己埋进了水面下，声音模糊不清。

恶魔不想被天使看见自己现在丑陋的模样，慌忙将尾巴藏起，但卷起尾巴后，那根震动棒被挤进了更深的地方，并且换了一个角度折磨他。克鲁利在这种刺激下几乎要尖叫出声了，他咬紧牙关，庆幸自己在水中，不会暴露他眼中的湿润。

有一只温暖的手轻轻地触碰他翘起的尾巴尖的蛇鳞，动作轻柔地想要安抚他。天使的嘴仍在说着什么，克鲁利能读出来，他在问他能做些什么来帮助他。  
好好先生亚茨拉斐尔！  
克鲁利不敢张口回答，生怕自己在老朋友兼老对手面前像个欲求不满的婊子一样浪叫。  
他相信自己能度过这次发情期，但天使的出现打乱了他的计划，他为什么会来这？他在让情况变得更糟！他的触摸就像在他的鳞片上点火，每一次触碰都像是爱抚，让克鲁利差点主动抬起尾巴迎接上去，要知道，他的屁股里还插着一根震动的阴茎！

显然如果不给亚茨拉斐尔一个回答，他是不会就这样撒手不管的。

克鲁利把头露出水面，努力使自己语气平静：“我……只是，有点热，在泡澡……嗯……你为什么……”震动棒顶到了他的敏感点，克鲁利失声地张着嘴突然缩回水里，脸都憋红了——尽管他并不需要氧气来存活。  
他深吸一口气，抬头迅速问：“你为什么在这？”

亚茨拉斐尔露出有些不赞同的神色：“我听到你在求救。克鲁利，到底发生了什么？你为什么是这副模样？还有……这水太冰了，我几乎冻僵手指。”

“求…救？”克鲁利不记得自己有发送过什么求救信号。  
“‘帮帮我，帮帮我，我很痛苦。’我听到你的声音，所以不要再隐瞒我什么了，到底发生了什么？我会帮你！是变形的时候出岔子了吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔很少对别人展露出强硬的态度，但克鲁利可清楚这只天使并不是表面上那样软弱，如果不打消他的疑虑，这只天使极有可能固执地留下来。  
也许那句求救是他迷糊的时候想到了天使，下意识地用了什么奇迹……但他真心不想要亚茨拉斐尔过来，看见他现在的样子。

他忍耐着后穴中的抽动，尽全力维持正常的表情：“噢，别操闲心了，天使，我只要，泡完冷水澡……就会好……”

亚茨拉斐尔的手又抚上了蛇鳞。他顺着尾巴朝前，不由分说地撸直了蛇尾。克鲁利来不及控制背叛自己的身体，天使看到了斜着插进蛇鳞下的某种柱状物体。他怀疑就是这异物让克鲁利感到痛苦——他还没有意识到这是什么东西，插在了什么部位。

“是这个吗？让你不舒服的……别担心，很快就会好的。”天使温和地安慰道，手已经握住了玩具的末端。他错把克鲁利脸上的表情理解成痛苦。

“等等！”  
“放心，很快就好。”天使保证道，手上用力。  
“别…啊！”  
克鲁利试图阻止，但亚茨拉斐尔的动作太快了。他的本意是不让克鲁利受到太多折磨，所以一下子将全部拔了出来。  
但这让克鲁利大叫一声直起了腰，亚茨拉斐尔紧张地看着他，随后才发觉他的叫声并不是出于痛苦，而是……欢愉？

他低头看向自己从蛇体内拔出来的“异物”，喔……喔。  
“克鲁利，我……是不是应该把它放回去？……你现在还好吗？”  
天使拿着那根还在震动的东西——湿漉漉的沾满了可疑粘液的玩具，不知所措。

“你这个白痴天使！快扔掉！”  
克鲁利要疯了。  
为什么会有人举着他刚用过的震动棒问他还好不好！好个屁！


End file.
